


Please, Please Me

by nutmeg223344



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Pretty standard really, Scorpius needs a coming out party, albus is a mess, precious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeg223344/pseuds/nutmeg223344
Summary: Frankly, Albus was finding this whole situation unfair. It was unfair that someone could look so good while studying - one of the most mundane tasks that life could offer. It was unfair that that person happened to be his best friend, who also happened to be in love with his cousin. And it was unfair that all Albus wanted to do was to shove Scorpius against a bookcase and snog him senseless.(aka 5 times Albus wanted to kiss Scorpius, and once where Scorpius actually got on with it)





	Please, Please Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Beatles song  
> This is a bit of a mess, but I hope you enjoy it :)

The first time was a shock, but somehow didn't seem unexpected.

Albus' gaze glanced over to Scorpius, the fifth time in the last minute. He couldn't help it - it was instinctual, and the soft glow of the sun setting was refracting through the windows of the library, highlighting the dust in the air and turning Scorpius' hair a deep gold.

In that precise moment, with a little thrill of realisation, Albus noticed that the growing buzz inside of him was, in fact, a desire to jump across the table and kiss Scorpius.

Scorpius looked up at Albus in mild alarm, and Albus realised that he'd just let out a gasp.

"You okay, mate?" Scorpius asked, concern reflected in his grey eyes. "You seem out of it."

"Fine, fine." Albus muttered hoarsely, turning back to his (accusatorily blank) homework. "Just daydreaming, I guess."

Albus felt Scorpius' curious eyes on his face for a few seconds more before he went back to his work, white-blonde head dipping over his book, long, pale fingers flipping through the pages to the index. Albus eyed the long drag of Scorpius' finger down the column of words as he muttered to himself, looking for a particular name.

Frankly, Albus was finding this whole situation unfair. It was unfair that someone could look so good while studying - one of the most mundane tasks that life could offer. It was unfair that that person happened to be his best friend, who also happened to be in love with his cousin. And it was unfair that all Albus wanted to do was to shove Scorpius against a bookcase and snog him senseless. 

2.

Scorpius huddled his face in his slytherin scarf, chilled by the bite of the freezing air, cheeks flushed. Albus, walking next to him, was doing much the same, half in an attempt to keep out the cold and half trying to block out the sight of Scorpius with that blush, snowflakes flecked through the paleness of his hair.

He was once again hit with a powerful urge to pull Scorpius into a back alley and share his body warmth with Scorpius' mouth.

"Hey - " Scorpius spoke up suddenly, eyes fixed pointedly on a window ahead of them. "I can't feel my feet. Do you want to go and get a hot chocolate, or something?"

Albus agreed gratefully before following Scorpius' gaze. 

He felt his heart sink.

The Three Broomsticks looked as friendly as ever, except for the fact that the window that Scorpius had been gazing into had his cousin sitting behind it.

Rose looked up from her book, sensing their gaze, and rolled her eyes at the sight of them. Clearly annoyed, she picked up her bag, shoved her books into it and moved for the door.

Albus managed to catch a brief "oh, come on - " of frustration from Scorpius before he shouted after her.

"Rose!"

She turned at his voice, evidently exasperated. "What now, Scorpius?"

"We were just heading to get a hot drink. Do you want to join us?" Scorpius' tone was hopeful, enthusiastic, but Rose merely swung her heavy bag over her shoulder and stalked off.

"One day." Scorpius muttered to him as he opened the door to The Three Broomsticks. "One day, she'll fall for me." He chuckled softly to himself.

The warm rush of heady, butter scented air as Albus stepped in after Scorpius was not quite sweet enough to mask the bitter tone of his thoughts.

3.

The dormitory was empty, silent as the grave. Albus was immensely grateful - he'd spent the day avoiding Scorpius like the plague. It was taking a toll on him - not just because he missed his best friend, but because Scorpius' hurt, confused but somehow still beautiful expression was carving itself into his chest.

He sat down on his bed, breathed in deeply through his nose and rubbed his palms into his eyes. 

Albus had always known that he liked boys. He'd known it ever since he'd watched the Quidditch cup final in second year and had taken one look at the Ukrainian beater. He'd come out to his family years ago, Scorpius too. Now in sixth year, having crushes on boys was not strange to him.

But this was different. This was nothing like anything Albus had felt before. He was constantly distracted by the soft waves of Scorpius' light hair, the sharp grey of his eyes, the softness of his voice. The strange urge to kiss Scorpius' beautiful face was now near constant, and causing him a lot of problems - he had to keep waking himself up in class from daydreams about it. 

Albus also knew he had fans, both because of him and because of his dad. He knew he wasn't bad looking, with his dark hair, green eyes and tanned skin, smattered with the trademark Weasley freckles. He knew that he could go out and get a girlfriend - or boyfriend - this very evening, with relative ease. So why did he have to fall so hard for his best friend of all people? Who also happened to be very straight and have the hots for Albus' bloody cousin?

"Urgh!" Albus growled into his hands in frustration. "What am I doing?"

"You wanna talk about it?" a gentle voice answered.

Albus shot up. The owner of that voice smiled softly at him from his bunk, legs crossed, grey eyes dark with concern.

"Oh... hi, Scorp. How long have you been there?" Albus forced out, trying for an air of nonchalance and failing miserably.

"Oh, a couple of minutes or so." Scorpius answered, eyes never leaving Albus' face. "You were so caught up in your internal meltdown that you didn't notice me come in."

When Albus didn't speak, Scorpius asked, "is this why you've been avoiding me all day, by any chance?"

Albus nodded mutely. "Yeah, something like that."

"Have I done anything wrong?" Scorpius' voice was anxious, and Albus watched as he bit his bottom lip, worrying at it.

At that, Albus threw his hands over his face and collapsed backwards onto his bed. The urge to kiss those bitten lips was overwhelming him.

A peek through his fingers saw Scorpius staring at him, completely nonplussed.

"Urgh, Scorp, I don't know. It's about a guy, you wouldn't understand."

You wouldn't understand, Albus' thoughts continued, because you're straight and smart and hot and aren't falling for your best friend.

"Try me." Scorpius said with a smile, before backtracking hastily. "I mean, if you want to! No pressure, you don't have to tell me anything."

It was ironic, Albus thought, that he was burning to get his crush off his chest, and the only person he had to talk to about it also happened to be his crush.

"Well..." Albus began, rather hesitantly. "There's this guy, and I - no, you know what, forget it."

"But Albus, if it's bothering you - "

"Forget it." Albus repeated, firmly. "It doesn't matter, he doesn't like me like that. I'll get over it."

Albus turned around to dig in his trunk, mostly to avoid looking at the hurt on Scorpius' face.

4\. 

Scorpius, unlike Albus, was an early bird. While Albus liked to roll half-heartedly around in bed and complain that he was too tired to move properly, Scorpius preferred to rise with the sun, and due to this, the morning would often greet itself to Albus with a view of Scorpius sitting on his bed, curtains open to let in the most light, reading.

However, his love-addled brain took in a lot more detail than his usual one. Albus' eyes slid down Scorpius' figure, tracing the soft turning of the pages of his book, the movement of his eyes steadily tracking down the page. He could see Scorpius' expression fluctuate with every sentence he read, probably on edge about some high stakes fantasy shootout or something.

What a nerd.

Albus chuckled to himself, a fondness creeping through his chest, making him feel like he'd just had a large bottle of butterbeer. He sat up slowly, sheets rustling as Albus dug the heels of his palms into his eyes.

Scorpius looked up at the sound, and saw that Albus was awake.

"What time do you call this?" He asked softly, his eyes raking their way up Albus' form, to his hair stuck up at all angles, the bedsheet falling from his bare chest as he sat up.  
Albus blushed a warm red, trying to ignore the burn of Scorpius' eyes on him.

It's nothing, it's nothing, don't get your hopes up...

"A sane time to get up." Albus answered, trying to ignore the call of his heart to walk over and kiss Scorpius good morning. "Unlike some, I wake up only when Mother Nature decides it's right."

Scorpius rolled his eyes in response. "Let's head down to breakfast, then. Don't want to keep Rose waiting!"

And he bound eagerly to his feet, searching for his robes in his trunk, leaving Albus to his (very painful) thoughts.

5\. 

The annual Potter get-together was something that Albus always dreaded. Every year, his father felt obligated to invite some of the most important wizards in Britain to whatever ballroom he rented out for a chat about the current climate and a discussion of ministerial affairs, bringing the whole family for the sake of introducing them and showing that yes, the famous Harry Potter was married with children, and didn't that just make him all the more charming?

Albus, naturally, found these affairs painfully dull. Every year, he would be forced into dress robes by his mother and made to shake various hands with people he'd never met and would probably never meet again, or at least until the next year. Then he would either slink off unnoticed or, in the cases of the minister of magic or someone similar, be forced to stand next to his father and listen to a conversation that made him want to cry with sheer boredom.

Which is why he always dragged Scorpius along. Then there would be someone who he could talk to, or at least someone he could force some of his pain onto. And this year was no exception - even with his current crush, there was no way he was going without his best mate. He wouldn't know what to do with himself.

What he hadn't accounted for was for Scorpius to stride gracefully into his room before they left, wearing gorgeous silk grey-blue robes and a matching waistcoat that accented his long legs and slim hips, his hair artfully ruffled.

Albus' breath caught in his throat. A little, crazed fireworks show seemed to be setting itself off in his stomach.

Scorpius caught him staring and grinned. "My dad told me to wear it. A bit silly, isn't it? I told him not to go so overboard, but - "

"No." Albus felt the word leave his mouth before he could stop it. "No, it's not silly. Not at all."

Albus managed to catch his tongue, but the implication was there. Scorpius' face turned a light pink and he looked down at the floor.

"Well you'd better hurry up and change, your parents are already downstairs with James. I'll see you down there."

Scorpius dashed out of the room like a man who'd seen a boggart, and Albus let out a soft sigh, running a hand through his hair. This was getting a little ridiculous.

+1

Scorpius dashed out of the room as quickly as possible, striding down the stairs to the Potter's living room. It was like a second home to him really - He was here as often as he was at the manor these days.

But what Albus had said...

Scorpius clamped down on his treacherous thoughts. Nothing had changed - Albus liked some mystery boy and he liked Rose.

Right?

But of course not. As silly as Scorpius could be, he was certainly not stupid, and the event upstairs had confirmed his growing suspicion that he was the mystery boy.   
He didn't really know what to do with this newfound fact. Albus was his best mate, always had been, always would be, but he would be lying if he said that he had never thought of Albus as anything more. Quite often, in fact.

In the dormitories before term had ended, he'd thought he had given himself away. He had stared so openly at Albus, only just woken up, hair ruffled so beautifully, shirtless, eyes lowered with sleep.

It really wasn't his fault that Albus was just so nice to look at.

And he knew he didn't really like Rose - not like that. Before, perhaps, around third year, but after that it had become much more of a joke to Scorpius. Something to amuse him when he saw her around.

"Ah, there he is!" Scorpius heard Ginny say, relieved. "And doesn't he look handsome! What do you think, Scorpius?"

"Wha - what?" Scorpius asked, disoriented. He turned to face the staircase.

Albus was dressed in bottle green, the same shade as his father. His green eyes shone under his messy hair (there was no taming it) and the cut of the robes emphasised all the right places, contrasting beautifully with his tanned complexion and bringing out the scatter or freckles across his nose.  
Scorpius' mouth went dry.

"Errr, yeah." He nodded, as though this constituted an answer to Ginny's question. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck as he spoke.

Ginny seemed to consider this an answer though - her eyes shone with some mischievous glint that Scorpius was well familiar with.

"All right then." said Harry, trying and failing to wipe the amusement from his face. "Let's go."

The car journey was only around twenty-five minutes (helped by the magical queue jumper installed) but it still managed to be one of the most awkward journeys of Scorpius' life. Albus and Scorpius were determinedly not looking at each other, staring out of the windows or at their hands, despite the fact that they were wedged together in the back alongside James and Lily. James looked very smug, and Lily excited, which made Scorpius instantly suspicious.

When they arrived at the venue, most of the guests were already there. James saw a girl in the corner and left without another word. Ginny spotted Kingsley Shacklebolt and pulled on Harry's sleeve.

"Well then." She said, turning to Scorpius and Albus. "You two are old enough to mill around by yourselves a bit, right? Here, we'll take Lily and be on our way. Have fun!"

And with that, she was gone, leaving Albus and Scorpius alone.

"Do you, er, want to get a drink?" Albus asked, scuffing his expensive looking shoes into the ground.

"Sure." Scorpius smiled, trying to alleviate the tension, but if anything, it just made Albus look all the more embarrassed.

They sidled over to the drinks table, skilfully avoiding a group of reporters who looked like they'd very much like to pull the famous sons of Malfoy and Potter into a conversation.  
It was easier to feel relaxed with a bottle in his hand, Scorpius thought. It gave him something to think about - something other than the gorgeous eyes of Albus Severus Potter, at least.

Finally, Albus cut the silence. He looked suddenly determined, and Scorpius felt a bolt of nerves shoot through him.

"Can we go somewhere a little quieter?" He asked, leaning in to whisper in Scorpius' ear. He knew that it was simply to avoid the sharp ears of the reporters nearby, but he couldn't   
restrain the slight shiver that ran through him. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, erm, sure." Scorpius agreed, hands shaking slightly on his butterbeer bottle as Albus led them to a secluded corner of the room. 

"Look, Scorp. You know that boy I was telling you about? The one I liked?" Albus' tone was jittery, his eyes looking anywhere but at Scorpius' face.

Scorpius knew exactly what Albus would say next, but didn't take it from him. 

"It's... it's you, okay? And I know that probably makes you feel super awkward and weird and you probably don't want to talk to me anymore, and I understand that, but -"

"Al." Scorpius raised his shaking hands to Albus' wrists, pulling them from where they were concealing his face. "Albus, I like you too."

Albus froze, shock and anger written all over his face. "No, don't you dare. You may be doing it to try and make me feel better, but you're straight, you like Rose - "

Scorpius interrupted swiftly. "I never liked Rose. Not really, anyway. I admired Rose, but the getting her to fall for me always sounded like a joke in my head. I guess I just used it to distract me from liking you."

"But, but that doesn't make sense, you - "

"Oh bloody hell." Scorpius muttered before pressing his lips to Albus'.

For one second, Albus was frozen. But then that second ended, and Albus began to move against him, his hand reaching up to card through Scorpius' hair, the other winding round his waist to pull him closer.

Scorpius groaned into the kiss, lost in it, because oh my goodness, what a feeling. It was in the soft but insistent press of Albus' lips, the smell of his mint shampoo, the weight of the arm curled around him. The sensation of Albus' mouth, warm and pliant and slightly chapped, sent his head spinning. His arms raised almost involuntarily to wind around   
Albus' neck, to deepen the kiss as much as he could.

They broke apart after what seemed like forever, panting. Albus didn't take his eyes off Scorpius' own as he let out a long, breathy sigh, laughing softly.

"Wow."

"Wow." Scorpius agreed. He'd leaned forward, with every intention of repeating his action, but was stopped by a cough to his left.

Scorpius felt his dignity wither and die. He was surrounded by the entire Potter family, all of whom were grinning madly, and several assorted onlookers.

"I told you." Scorpius heard James whisper in his father's ear. "Pay up."

Harry wordlessly handed James five galleons, his grin rivalling anyone else's.

"It seemed Ginny's plan worked then - nice job Gin, sending Malfoy those robes."

Ginny winked. "Albus always had a soft spot for boys in blue."

Albus cringed visibly, and Scorpius knew he was remembering the Ukrainian quidditch player.

"Mum!"

"Sorry, sorry. You boys can leave, I daresay you've got plenty to talk about."

But that, it seemed - as Scorpius and Albus flooed themselves back to the Potter's living room and Albus pushed Scorpius against the nearest wall - seemed to be the last thing that either of them would be doing.

FIN


End file.
